Karma
|date = February 1st, 2011v1.0.0.110 |health = 70 |attack = 10 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 410 (+86) |mana = 240 (+60) |damage = 50 (+3.3) |range = 425 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2.3%) |healthregen = 4.7 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.8 (+0.65) |speed = 310 }} Karma, the Enlightened One is a champion in League of Legends.Karma's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities increased ability power corresponding to her percentage of missing health. |firstname = Heavenly Wave |firstinfo = (Active): Karma sends forth a wave of hidden blades from her fans, dealing magic damage to units in a cone in front of her. Mantra Bonus: In addition to dealing damage to enemies, Heavenly Wave will also heal Karma and her allies in the cone. An additional 5% (+1% per 50 ability power) of health the targets are missing is added to the heal. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 700 (estimate) *'Cone Width:' 60º |firstlevel = |secondname = Spirit Bond |secondinfo = (Active): Karma creates a beam between her and an ally or enemy unit for up to 5 seconds. Allied anchors move faster and enemy anchors are slowed. The beam deals magic damage to enemies and applies the same movement speed adjustment anchors receive to any champion it passes through for 3 seconds. The beam breaks if the bonded target is stealthed. Mantra Bonus: Karma strengthens the bond to double the effect of the movement speed modifier. *'Range:' 800 *'Leash range:' 1000 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Soul Shield |thirdinfo = (Active): Karma summons a protective shield on an ally or herself that absorbs damage for 5 seconds. Mantra Bonus: In addition to casting the shield, a surge of energy bursts out from the shield dealing magic damage to enemy units around her target. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 650 (estimate) *'Radius of Damage AoE:' 600 (estimate) |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Mantra |ultiinfo = (Active): Karma empowers her next ability to do an additional effect. Karma gains a charge over time and stores up to 2 charges. The refresh rate is reduced by cooldown reduction and does not progress when having max charges. *'No cost' *'Cooldown:' 0.25 seconds |ultilevel = Mantra is available from level 1 and does not require skill points. The time needed to load a charge is reduced at level 7 and 13. }} Notes * can be used and stored for approximately 8 seconds after casting. During this time, Mantra's cooldown will be refreshing. *When the game starts, has one charge of with the other one recharging, as if just used. This means you'll have 2 charges by the time you reach the lane. * does not require skill points; therefore, other abilities can be leveled up 6 times. * gives a percent of its maximum value equal to whatever percent of her health is missing, so it is very impractical to ever be able to have the maximum amount of ability power, as that would require being at 1 hp. References Category:2011 release Category:Season One release